The Mess I Made
by Raelin Brianna
Summary: When she turned them they thought their lives were over...he thought he could never love another but what happens when everything he ever thought about his new life was a lie...?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER

Nothing in the vampire diaries world is mine except for the characters I created to mess around in this amazing world!

Authors Note:

I did do a few things to the vampire diaries world so that it better suited my story. Please don't complain…I already know and I did it that way for a reason

For instance damon is 19, Stefan is 17.

Prologue

Mystic Falls 2001

Kylee stepped out of her parents car and groaned. Her father had gotten a job promotion so now she had to suffer. She was 16 years old and about to become a sophomore in high school when the bomb was dropped on her that she had to move and switch schools. Leave behind all of people that she had been friends with since she was in Kindergarten.

She looked at the new house and tried to hide a smile. She was in history filled Mystic Falls, Virginia. Inwardly she was a history nerd but on the outside she was, well she wasn't considered queen bee but she didn't get taunted either. She was happily placed in the middle and she never minded nor cared. Or at least that's how it was at her old school. At Mystic Falls High School, well she wasn't sure exactly where she would be placed at that point.

Kylee groaned even louder when she saw the moving truck pull up. This meant she HAD to help unpack. Darn it! It couldn't have waited till tomorrow when she had her first day of school to attend?

She went over to the truck to see moving men start unloading items from the back.

"I can take a few" she voiced to one of the young men. He nodded and gave her 2 boxes. One that went to the kitchen and the other that went to her bathroom. That was the only thing she was excited about was that now she had her own bathroom. She was an only child so her parents only ever thought that they needed one bathroom in the whole house but since she was older now, well she wanted her own space. To take her time on her hair and makeup mainly but in the end it all came down to just wanting her own space

She took them into the house and went in search of her room.

Damon drove by the house on Birchwood Drive to see the new occupants that were moving in. Today had pretty much been a boring day. He fed and then he drove around town being nosy. Stefan was still spying on that girl Elena Gilbert. Damon found it to be creepy since she was in middle school but Stefan just couldn't get it out of his head how much she looked like Katherine.

Damon decided that as the head of the Founders Council he should stop and welcome these folks into town. It also gave him a chance to meet this new girl. She looked about 16 and she had dark brown hair not as dark as his own but very close. He pulled up to the curb and got out of his car just as the girl came back out to get a few more boxes. Her parents it seemed like were just planning on meandering around and letting the movers do it all but the girl seemed bored and fidgety which was probably why she was helping.

Kylee took a box from the truck and then went to stack a second on top of it but it wobbled and almost hit the pavement however, a boy who looked to be around 18 caught it just in time.


	2. Chapter 1 Should've Kissed You There

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi…" Kylee said her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"Hello." Damon said as he held the box in his hands.

"Thank you for catching that…not sure whats in it but you never know…" she chuckled nervously.

"exactly." Damon answered with that lady killer grin.

"My name is Kylee Matthews. We just moved in." She told him.

"Damon Salvatore, lived here my whole life." He told her.

Kylee smiled as she headed for the house to bring the box in. Damon followed behind her but got stopped at the doorway.

"You can come in" Kylee told him with a chuckle as she noticed that he stopped at the door.

"Sorry I was just always taught that you had to be invited in the first time you went into someones home" he explained to her, Which wasn't completely a lie.

Kylee smiled and nodded as she looked at the box he was carrying which was marked "Kitchen" "The kitchen is thru there" she told him with a smile as she took the box she was carrying up to her bedroom. Then she went into her bathroom to take a break and she looked into the mirror. She was smiling. There was a huge grin on her face right now…courtesy of Damon Salvatore.

Damon smiled to himself and went back out to the truck to bring a few more boxes in. He then ran into who he assumed to be Kylee's mother. He introduced himself and they chatted for a few minutes before Kylee came down the stairs.

"I was starting to think you got lost…" Damon laughed.

"No I was just starting to put some stuff away, want to come help?" she asked him curiously even though deep down she wanted to smack herself for even suggesting the idea. But after all he was her first friend and back at her old school she was friends with both guys and girls. And even the friendships with the guys were completely neutral. None of the whole friends with benefits or friends just to get yourself "higher in the food chain" so to say. No, she was actually just friends with these guys and she missed them as much as she missed her girlfriends.

"Sure why not…" Damon laughed. God this girl could get him to steal the sun if she asked. Wait what was he thinking? What about Katherine? He and Stefan were still on a mission to avenge her death and make sure that all of the founding families even after 4 or 5 generations knew just how much they pissed off the Salvatore brothers.

But this girl…wow…was he actually mentally tripping over his tongue?

'Well, well Miss Kylee Matthews you have just grabbed the key to my heart' Damon thought with a grin. That's when he realized he was standing there looking stupid and she was already halfway to her room. He "humanly ran" after her and smiled as he stood in her doorway looking at her. Her father had already put her bed together and her dresser was just pushed against a wall. Kylee sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Damon asked her.

"I don't know how I want to put things…" she said as she sat down on her bed just looking around the room.

"I take it that you aren't to happy about even being here…" Damon said as he sat down on her window seat.

"No not really…I miss my friends, my old room…I mean yeah dad got a better job but I mean he couldn't just drive 2 hours to work?" She said outloud even though he was sure she was trying to just think it.

"You'll get used to it…" Damon said with a smile trying to cheer her up.

"yeah I guess so." She answered as she stood up. "I am happy about having my own bathroom."she said as she went to work laying down rugs and attempting to reach the bar for the shower curtain to hang on.

"Here I'll do it." Damon said as he started snapping the rings onto the bar.

"Thanks" she told him.

"Your very welcome…" he said "did you decide where you wanted your furniture yet?" he asked her

"I'm thinking maybe the vanity next to my closet because well since it's a walk in I can just shut my door and theres my vanity. And then put my dresser over here by my door. I like my bed in the corner though so that's fine where it is." She told him. He nodded and went to the vanity and gently slid it over to where she wanted it and then did the same with her dresser.

"I think that looks perfect." Damon told her.

Kylee smiled. She was now going through a box of her clothes. She had already started a pile on the bed beside her of stuff she wanted to give to charity.

"You would look beautiful in this why are you getting rid of it?" Damon said as he picked up a little black dress. Knee length and spaghetti strapped but still beautiful despite its modesty.

Kylee shrugged. "I think it might be time for some new clothes, a new look, a new me. Whats better then reinventing yourself when you move somewhere new?" she asked him curiously.

"I suppose so." He answered her with a shrug. Then his cell phone went off. It was Stefan.


End file.
